


Through Steves Eyes

by Stones4eva2018



Series: Steve Rogers... PA to Tony Stark [1]
Category: Captain America characters - Fandom, Iron Man - Fandom, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Assistant Steve Rogers, Iron Man 1, M/M, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Sassy Steve Rogers, Steve Rogers Feels, steve and bucky are family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-01-17 03:07:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 21,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21259310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stones4eva2018/pseuds/Stones4eva2018
Summary: This book will follow the life of Personal Assistant, Steve Rogers. Steve has been the personal assistant to Tony Stark for the past 8 years, he interned at SI during his early years as a university student after he turned 18, and while he was busy with his MBA he got a job there and worked as an accountant for 2 years before noticing something wrong in the numbers and subsequently got promoted ( or in his case demoted ) to a personal assistant.This book will have Steve Rogers be in the place of Pepper Potts ( no hate but I love Steve and Tony and there are not a lot of fanfics where Steve is the personal assistant) so in short this is IM 1, however, there are a few changes.
Relationships: Tony Stark/Steve Rogers
Series: Steve Rogers... PA to Tony Stark [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1710148
Comments: 41
Kudos: 144





	1. Introduction to the cast and sh** like that

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: Unfortunately, I do not own anything. All credit for anything that I post that is marvel related, belongs to the brilliant minds that are Marvel Comics/Marvel Studios.
> 
> Disclaimer: This book has been pre-written a few months ago before I decided to post is and it has not been beta-read but it has been edited by myself and the Grammarly App. PLEASE DO NOT RE-POST OR COPY.  
With that being said…
> 
> I hope you all like and enjoy the book.
> 
> Peace and love ✌🏼

Introduction to the cast and shit like that

The year 2008

Steve Rogers  
Age: 30 (born 1978) 29 in the beginning but he turns 30 in chapter 2  
Height: 5 ft 5  
Built: lean  
Occupation: former accountant turned personal assistant to Tony Stark  
A short background of Steve: His mother is a doctor ( not a nurse like in canon) and his father is a lawyer, so Steve grew up in an upper-middle-class family in Greenwich Village in a townhouse that was opposite his cousin (more like brother/best friend) Bucky. 

They are related since their mothers are sisters.

Steve went to Harvard University at the at of 16 has his MBA. He graduated at the age of 22 ( he was in university for 6 years). He has been working for Stark Industries for 10 years, the first two years were for an internship in accounting, when he turned 18, whereas he corrected a mistake in the books and thus Tony had promoted him to his personal assistant, while he still was a student.

Tony Stark  
Age: 38 (born 1970)  
Height: 5 ft 10  
Occupation: CEO of Stark Industries  
Background: Same as canon with regards to his childhood and adult life.  
He met Steve when Steve was doing his university internship and gave him a chance of working at SI when he corrected an accounting mistake. however, he truly met Steve

Steve has known Tony for 10 years

Summary of the book: This book will follow the life of Personal Assistant Steve Rogers. Steve has been the personal assistant to Tony Stark for the past 8 years, he interned at SI while he was busy with his MBA and worked as an accountant for 2 years before noticing something wrong in the numbers and subsequently got promoted ( in his case demoted ) to a personal assistant. This book has Steve in the place of Pepper Potts ( no hate but I love Steve and Tony and there are not a lot of fanfics where Steve is the personal assistant) so in short this is IM 1, however, there are a few changes. 

Lastly, I would like to say that this is my first FanFic, and allow me to praise all writers and artists. This book allowed me to see how difficult it truly is to not only write fan-fiction but to publish it. As a person who suffers from anxiety, the first thought I had was whether anyone would like it, but my psychologist always says that any negative comments you should take them and turn them into a positive one.

Please do not copy, repost or use this as your work. Even though it is based on comic books/movies, the work and effort that goes into writing this Fan Fiction, the watching and rewatching of MCU movies so that the dialogue will be perfect it was very taxing.


	2. The Genius, Tony Stark.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to chapter one.  
Remember to hit that 'Kudos' button and to comment.
> 
> With that being said…
> 
> I hope you all like and enjoy the book.
> 
> Peace and love ✌🏼
> 
> Stones4eva2018💕💕

Chapter 1

THE GENIUS TONY STARK.

Waking up to " The Rubberband Man" song, Steve reached over for his phone that sounded unusually loud that morning.

As he pressed the stop button on his phone, he knew that it was going to be a long day. A week from now, Tony was going to be on his way to do a live presentation in Afghanistan. If he was going, to be honest with himself, Steve was hesitant on Tonys behalf. Yes, Tony had done those dreaded presentations in the war zone before. However, this one for some reason made Steve worry.

It didn't help that Obadiah had been very persistent that Tony should go. He wanted this to be seen as Tony ushering in a brand new era to Stark Industries.

As Steve got up, he went to get his running clothes from his small walk-in-closet.

If he was going, to be honest with himself, he hated exercising, however for a man at his height and health he needed to stay in shape or just healthy. His doctor told him since he was a premature baby, his health would have to be his top priority. 

At the age of 29, about to turn 30, he was a healthy man. Great physical health, besides his asthma, and one fucken fantastic sex life.

Even though he hated one-night stand, what Tony said was true, it truly did the job. For Steve sex was the best way in helping him get rid of any extra pressure that he had on his shoulders and the best part there were no strings attached.

Throughout his run, Steve could not help but ponder over how much his life had changed ever since he moved to Los Angeles.

Life in the City of Angles compared to New York were two drastically different places. Back in New York, he never had the pleasures of running at a leisure pace and not being afraid of being run over or hit by a bicycle. 

Once he got back home, he began to prepare for his day.

That included gathering all his notes that he made to Tony's schedule, only to remember that for the entire week except on Friday, since he was going to Las Vegas, he was going to work at Stark Mansion. 

For Steve, this was great, except for that fact that when Tony planned home working days, he never wanted to do paperwork. He was always found downstairs in his garage-cum-workshop, but it was also in the very same environment that Steve got to see that ‘real' Tony Stark.

It was those days that he got to see the genius, Tony Stark and not the arrogant, obnoxious and kind of an asshole, Tony that always had a female on his arm.

As Steve got into his car and embarked on his journey to the mansion, he made a quick pit-stop at the first Starbucks he saw when he arrived in Malibu.

He ordered one espresso shot, one grande dark roast and a blueberry oatmeal muffin for Tony and just a grande iced coffee with almond milk for himself since he already had a small breakfast earlier.

——————————

Walking into the mansion, Steve greeted J.A.R.V.I.S, not even bothering to ask or look for Tony since he knew that the man was probably in the most obvious place ever, his workshop. 

He sat on the couch in front of the glass table and placed the Starbucks package on it, avoiding the small tablet device that was built into the table that when needed showed a holographic keyboard, and began to remove the contents from the Starbucks package to be placed on the table and reached for his messenger bag to get the files that he needed to complete for the day and put them on the couch next to him.

He got up and made his way to the staircase that sat next to the unnecessary waterfall. He started to make his way downstairs but turned around at the last second to run over to the table where the coffee's sat perfectly waiting to be drunk. He grabbed the espresso since he knew that it would be easier to lure Tony into coming upstairs.

Once he got in front of the floor-to-ceiling glass door and windows. He typed in his code while asking J.A.R.V.I.S to either lower the music or just cut it completely. Don't get him wrong, Steve loved classic rock. His father told him that it was a sin not to love the classics and introduced him to Led Zeppelin, Guns N' Roses, The Rolling Stones, Black Sabbath and his personal favourite band - ironically Tony's too- AC/DC.

When Tony set his eyes on Steve, he reached over to get the old, oily cloth to wipe his hands, " That time already?" He voiced, "Weren't you here about 2 or 3 hours ago?"

Steve sighed, "Tony," he began, "Its Monday, the last time I saw you was on Saturday and that was only so that you could sign a document. Speaking of documents," a sadistic grin formed on to Steve's face, "You have a ton of paperwork to sign before your trip on Sunday. So you might want to go grab a shower and meet me in the lounge, " he said as he extending his hand to place the espresso cup on the table nearest to him Steve looked at Tony, " Oh, and before I forget here is a small incentive in the form of a cup of espresso if you hurry up and come upstairs you will find a grande dark roast and muffin." 

Steve turned to leave the workshop with a beaming smile when he heard Tony's chuckle.

——————————-

"So what's the agenda for Las Vegas?"

Steve heard as he turned his body towards Tony, who was sitting next to him.  
"Well," Steve sighed, "you are to leave at 1 pm from the airstrip and arrive there at around 14:05. Then your hotel arrangements are that you will be staying at the Caesars Palace, in you usually suite. Then around 8 pm, the function will begin where it is imperative that you go to it, I am also going to emphasize the ‘imperative', and please, I beg of you, please do not get married to another stripper."

Tony had the audacity to give a loud gasp, "That happened once, it was annulled and I thought we were to never bring up the past." 

Steve gave a short bark of a laugh, " How can I? You past is the easiest thing to use as a way to get my point across. By the way, you might want to stop trying to change the subject at hand, life can always bring more paperwork for you to do." With that Steve got up to get a bottle of water from the kitchen and could not help the small grin forming on his face when he heard the overly dramatic groan erupt from Tony. 

———————————

Nearing the end of their day, to say that Steve looked like shit was an understatement. Steve was desperate for sleep and he knew that if he didn't go home right now, he would either land in an accident or worse. 

"You know that if you're tired you can stay here right? Like this whole week, we will be working from here so you might as well just stay here and then on Friday you can go back home."

Said Tony as he interrupted Steves thoughts.

Not even bothering to argue with Tony, he just nodded his head as his eyes were slowly closing. He felt Tony's arms picking him up into the bridal carrying position. Not even a minute later, his body was engulfed into the clouds that Tony called his guest bed.

When he work up the next day, the first thing Steve took note of was that he wasn't at his apartment. That was until he saw the view of the ocean. The first thing he did was ask J.A.R.V.I.S to inform him whether Tony either ate or slept. Honestly, it would be a miracle if he did one.

He made his way downstairs to the main level of the mansion, after his shower, and began to reach for his keys on the counter that stood by the door and asked J.A.R.V.I.S to tell Tony that he was just stepping out to grab a few things from his apartment.

As he got into his Audi A5, with his phone connected to the car, he received a call from his cousin and best friend, Bucky, asking what time they would meet up on Sunday, since it was his birthday and he was given the Monday off as Tony would be in Afghanistan. He would return to work on Tuesday when he would arrive with Happy to welcome Tony back home.

" Fine, if you insist. However, I can't get too drunk and no one-night stands." He said with a sigh, " even though I'll be at home on Monday, I still have to schedule Mr Starks meetings for the forthcoming week. And I would prefer to do it without a raging hangover."

Bucky laughed, " No one-night stands huh? Okay, we'll see." he replied sarcastically.

Rolling his eyes Steve heard the beep that told him that he has another call on the line. Saying his goodbyes to Bucky, he disconnected the call and answered the second call.

Grabbing his essentials, that included clothes for the week, toiletries and his beloved running wear, he set his alarm and made his way back to Malibu.

Checking the time on the dashboard, Steve saw that it was past lunchtime. On route, he saw a Pizza Hut, and if there was one thing he knew, it was that after cheeseburgers Tony loved a meaty, cheesy, extra-large pizza.

When he parked his car in the driveway of the mansion, he took his small duffle bag and the pizza box (not before stealing a slice of the pizza) and he made his way into the house.

Surprisingly, Tony sat in the lounge. A sight that was not often seen.

Steve saw how his coffee-coloured eyes lit up at the sight of the box. Steve dropped his bag near the waterfall and made his way to the kitchen, another place that hardly ever saw its owner, with Tony hot on his heels.


	3. Quite unmissable

Chapter 2

Quite unmissable

To say that Steve was pissed would be an understatement. 

He was fucken fuming.

He specifically told Tony to attend the event, but NO, Tony always knows best and what was best for him officially meant ‘ Do not arrive, and piss off everyone who works for/with you'.

It was the morning of Tony's flight to Afghanistan.

Steve was dramatically woken up by Tony's dedicated ringtone. He had a quick shower and ran to his car since Tony told him that it was an emergency. As he sped down the highway towards Tony's house.

After maybe receiving three or was it four speeding tickets, Steve finally made it to the Malibu mansion.

He ran into the house and then again down the stairs as he entered his pin to access the lab. Steve walked into the lab as he was blasted the song " Institutionalized " By Suicidal Tendencies. Once Tony noticed him he grabbed an old and oily cloth and began to wipe the spanner that he used to fix the car's engine. So either Tony lied about an emergency or the emergency was handled, either way, Tony was going to get it.

" What the fuck, Tony!" He whisper-shouted. "why the hell am I here, when there's clearly no emergency."

Tony gave him an incredulous look, then laughed, " Oh, it's Tony again?" When no laughter was returned, he continued, " Well then Steve, if I'm going, to be honest… There's definitely an emergency which unfortunately you're just on the wrong level of. Oh and the wrong room too."

Steve looked as if his head was going to explode, but took a deep breath in then he walked over to Tony, Steve narrowed he eyes as he looked at Tony and calmly asked, " Where's the emergency NDA?"

" Top left in the main house office desk draw. You know the password. Enter it and then do your magic." Was the reply he received, as Tony turned his back on Steve and continued to work on the car engine.

Sighing, he asked, "where are the clothes? I'm right to assume that you left it in the back of the phantom and Happy took it to get it cleaned."

" For all I know... and care. it should be on the couch in the living room?” was all he heard as he left swiftly to get the NDA from the office.

He placed the NDA and the dry cleaning on the couch nearest to the kitchen and made his way to the kitchen to go make himself a cup of Earl Grey tea, that Tony kept there just for him. About two and a half hours later he heard the startling alarm of J.A.R.V.I.S and this alerted him that the guest was awake, and was in the process of snooping.

He grabbed a Tic-Tac from the ‘candy and mint’ draw, ate it, and made his way to the packages the laid on the couch, grabbed them and ultimately his way to stand in the middle of the lounge with a neutral expression. He waited until she finally realized that she was not the only one in the room.

"So you must be the famous Steve Rogers," she said in a mocking tone. 

"Indeed, I am," Steve said stiffly.

" Huh," she said in a condescending tone, " after all these years, a person would think that you moved up but it looks as if Tony still has you picking up the dry cleaning."

Steve jaw tensed, "I do anything and everything Mr Stark requires. Including occasionally taking out the trash. Will that be all?" He said as the gentle thew the NDA document on the glass table and stretched out an arm, with the fountain ink pen in hand, and told her in a cold voice, "sign please."

———————————

Making his way downstairs with the NDA signed. He saw that Tony was not ready for his trip and was presumed to have left around an hour and a half ago. Steve asked J.A.R.V.I.S to turn down the music as he walked towards Tony.

"Tony, I was gone for two hours. You're supposed to be on your flight already. Why are you still here, Tony?" 

Ignoring the question and changing the subject, Tony asked, " So how did she take it, Steve? I'm going to assume by the expression your face say that everything went perfectly well right?"

" Like a champ," was his reply, then he changed the topic back to the original one, "Tony, why are you still chit-chatting to me. Your flight was scheduled to leave an hour and a half ago. What are you still doing here, you know how Rhodey gets? Now get moving!” Steve insisted.

"Why you're trying to hustle me out of her? It's my plane, when I arrive we'll leave. And anyway Rhodey will understand. But seriously what's with the rush? Do you have some secret plans that you didn't inform me about?" Tony said

"As a matter of fact, I do." He said quickly

"Honestly," Tony stated, "I really don't like it when you have plans made, especially when I have no idea about it.”

"Well, it's my birthday, so sue me." Came the jab from Steve.

" It's your birthday? Already? " He asked, shocked.

Nodding Steve looked at Tony, "Yeah, isn't that strange? It's the same day as last year, and the year before.” He said sarcastically.

Rolling his eyes Tony informed Steve to buy something for himself from and present it as a gift from ‘Tony’.

"Don't worry," Steve said with a smile, " I already did. And it's very nice… very tasteful, not to mention expensive. Thank you very much, Mr Stark." 

Smirking, Tony uttered, " I see that we're back to Mr Stark again? Well, then I do hope that you have an incredible day further. Mr Rogers. Oh, and goodbye, I'll see you soon. Don't miss me too much."

Full-on smiling, Steve replied, "Well sir, it would be hard not to, you're quite unmissable. Goodbye, Mr Stark. See you soon"

—————————————————

Dinner with Bucky was fantastic.

Steve and Bucky were two peas in a pod since the moment that Steve was born. Besides the fact that they grew up living in opposite townhouses and that they were cousins, they evolved into more than that, more than the titles of being neighbours and just cousins. They became best friends and now sitting across him in the restaurant, he could say his brother.

Bringing his Heineken bottle to his mouth, Bucky stared at Steve, " So Mr I Am Officially 30 Today, are you going to be on the prowl tonight," he asked with a wink.

Sighing he responded, " Tonight, Buck I told you no. But if it does happen…whoever I do leave with needs to know that it is strictly on a one-night stand base. I definitely do not want a repeat of what happened last Sunday morning. The guy could not take a hint that it was a one and done thing," he stopped to take a sip of his Corona, before he thanked the waiter for bringing their food and wine, then continued, “I'm a man in my sexual prime… okay maybe I'm just a bit passed it but still, I have the right to my sexual freedom. But honestly why… why do most men, when they see a man of my stature and then they hear my age, they always assume that I'm always after some sort of a relationship? 

With a smirk on his face, Bucky whispered, " Maybe you're just comparing all the men that you sleep with, to the man that you know is completely off-limits Stevie?"

"Nope! Lies and fucken blasphemy. His my boss, buck!" Steve whisper-shouted, " Yes, I'm not going to even deny the fact that he is good-looking, however, I respect him too much, we have a great working relationship besides I like the way my life is now." With a loud exhale Steve carried on, " I see him as my mentor, he took a chance on me when nobody even gave me the light of day. Even if I were to have a microscopic crush on him, I would never express it out of concern towards the friendship that we have built. As I said, I care and respect him too much to want to fuck it up like that."

Bucky looked at him with wide eyes, that was the most Steve had ever spoken without being interrupted. It was at that moment he realized that Steve was hopelessly in love with Tony, he just needed to learn how to accept.

“You know,” came Bucky’s voice as a shit-eating grin formed on his face, “I never mentioned that it was your boss.”

Steve looked at Bucky, like a deer caught in headlights and he whispered, “Shit,” as he picked up his bottle of Corona and drank what was left of it in one go.

———————————————-  
Waking up to kisses being littered across his shoulder blades, Steve knew that he definitely wasn't at home. 

If he was being honest with himself he could not remember anything after they left the restaurant they headed to the West Hollywood club called ‘The Abbey'.

Steve hadn't known whether it was the beer and wine he had at dinner combined with the beer or the shots afters shots he drowned at the club, but for the life of him, Steve could not remember the man's name or the fact that he left with him the night before. However, there was one thing that he knew that he had to do, and that was to leave A.S.A.P and grab a grande cold brew with at least 2 Advils.

The only good thing about that morning was the fact that he had the day off since Tony was halfway across the world, however, he knew that before the end of the working day he had to have set up the three meetings for Tony.

He got up from the bed, much to Michael or was it Matt's dismay, and grabbed his things before driving the short distance towards his apartment. Once he got there he called Bucky, since he was on his work leave, and asked him to meet him at the Starbucks near his place.

Arriving before Bucky, Steve place both of their orders since Bucky always went for the same thing, he sat at the seating area by the windows and could not help but recall the conversation he had with Bucky at the restaurant he previous night. 

How could he say that Steve compared all of his one night stands with his boss?

Tony was the complete opposite of what he went for. He was arrogant, a workaholic, forgetful, a straight, womanizing playboy and most of all the man who signed his payslips.

He knew for a fact that jumping down that rabbit hole would only cause a rapid destruction that he defiantly would not be ready for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all enjoyed the chapter.
> 
> Peace and love ✌🏼
> 
> Stones4eva2018💕💕


	4. It's going to be okay

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I am not Catholic but in most Fanfictions, I've read Steve is Catholic.
> 
> From what I have read, witnessed ( my moms family mostly Catholic) and researched on I've tried to use it to the best of my ability without trying to offending.
> 
> I hope you all like and enjoy the chapter.
> 
> Peace and love ✌🏼
> 
> Stones4eva2018💕💕

**Chapter 3**

**It's going to be okay**

It was Tuesday, the day that Steve was going to go and pick up Tony from the private airstrip.

As he got ready, he got dressed in his light blue suit, he went to his breakfast bar to get his messenger bag and keys so that he would be able to leave his apartment within the following 5 minutes.

He wasn't sure whether Tony was on the flight back since he never received the confirmation call from the aviation network that Tony was using, but he thought that they maybe forgot to tell him or that once they arrived into the State of California they would then call him.

Just as the thought left his mind, his phone rang, it was Rhodey.

It wasn't a common occurrence for him to receive a call from James, unless it had to do with Tony, therefore Steve thought that this was a phone call telling him that they were probably going to be a few minutes or an hour late.

It was not.

As Steve answered his phone, he heard the deep, terrifying voice from the Lieutenant colonel, " Steve, something happened," he began, " I don't know how but there was a bombing that targeted two army vans."

" Oh my God, but nothing wrong… right? Everything alright on your side? Tony should be on his way to Los Angeles right now? Right, Rhodey?!" Came the erratic voice of Steve.

"Steve, we doing everything we can to find him. Steve, his van was hit with deadly explosives. We didn't find the body so he could have either been kidnapped or…"

“No!” Steve shouted, “Don’t you dare! Don't you dare say that." He screamed, then in a small voice whispered " His alive, I know he is, its Tony. He always finds his way out of a situation. All we can do is not lose hope. I'll send you any and everything that can help in the sense of resources that Stark Industries has to offer. Rhodey… we have to find him."

"I know Steve," Rhodey said, " We'll keep looking, day and night if we have too. I'll keep you posted."

"Thanks, James, I have to go into the office now and set up an emergency board meeting. Everything that probably gone to shit there at the office. Sorry for screaming at you, but I… I really have to go. Good luck ."

"Bye Steve, and good luck with everything on your side too."

The moment his call disconnected from Rhodey, the phone fell from steves softened grip as he too fell to his knees and cried out in agony.

The man who took a chance on him when he came straight out of Harvard business school was missing. Steve never considered himself to be a religious person, but at that moment he was thankful for the Sundays his mother dragged him to church a child. He got up and made his way to his room, he went to his bedside table, opening the draws, he began looking for the Rosary Beads and got onto his knees again and began to recite the ‘Hail Mary Prayer"

**"Hail Mary, full of grace.**   
**The Lord is with thee.**   
**Blessed art thou amongst women and blessed is the fruit of thy womb, Jesus.**   
**Holy Mary, Mother of God,**   
**pray for us sinners,**   
**now and at the hour of our death,**   
**Amen."**

While he was reciting the prayer he kept his thoughts on Tony. His mother was the only religious individual in the house growing up and at that moment Steve could not help have the need in wanting to phone her, his mother, Sarah.

When she answered the phone and began to speak, Steve could not help but be grateful to the calming effect that fell over him. It was as if his mother had flown all the way to him just so that she could wrap him in her arms.

Steve spilt everything.

He told her how much Tony meant to him. He was his mentor and friend. He believed in him when no one in the business world would give him a chance. He never doubted him even when he gave Steve the chores of getting rid of his one night stands, Steve learned to never bit the hand that fed him.

When his mother told him that she was due at work for the night shift at the hospital, since she was a doctor, he knew that the job was important and that he as also due at work - even though he was late- he said his goodbyes and freshened up before he made his way to his car on course to work.

————————

Pandemonium.

That all he could describe the SI reception area as Steve was used to the workplace being busy but this was just pure madness.

He made his way up the main staircase that took him to the senior offices and turned to the COO's office. Mr Obadiah Stane.

He gave two rapid knocked before letting himself in. He sat on the first available chair that was right in front of Mr Stane.

"Mr Rogers," he said in a dejected tone, "This is a said day for SI, it's something that we've never had the unfortunate chance of practising for this disastrous case that has fallen upon us. The murder of Mr Stark is an event that no one could have ever seen."

"Well, of course, Mr Stane one can never plan for such a terrible situation to arise," Steve replied with a distant expression, " however, we can still have some hope. Mr Starks was kidnapped not murdered, James Rhodes told me so himself," Steve stretched the truth a little bit, "and as long as I can have that small glimmer of hope I will grab onto it. Mr Stark will return and he will come back to a company that did not sink during his absence."

Obadiah's jaw clenched, " Well Mr Rogers, with that confidence, we'll need to set sailing and allow this operation to not sink. Tony will be pleased that you never gave up on him."

Steve got up from his seat, " How can I give up on the man who has never given up on me. During my first year here I messed up one too many times, but Mr Stark always told me to not give up and that he had faith in me." He sighed, " I should get going. Will it be okay if I set up an emergency board meeting that's to be held around… 7 pm? It should be more than enough time for board members to arrive here."

"That sounds perfect, just confirm with Allison."

"No problem. Will that be all Mr Stane?" replied Steve

"Yes, and again, thanks, Steve. Tony has always been like a son to me. Your faith has sparked mine tenfolds." came the voice of Stane.

"I'm just doing my job, Mr Stane. I'll be making my way out now."

————————

He was fucken tired when he got home.

He had been on the phone with all kinds of newspaper outlets from all around the world. The one question on everyone's lips had been ‘ Where is Tony Stark?.

Steve knew that it was his job, he got a great salary so he wasn't one to always complain, however after hearing the same question over and over again over whether Mr Stark was either ‘Kidnapped or Murdered’ he became pissed off.

When he opened the door to his apartment, he noticed the Bucky had made himself comfortable on his couch.

Steve walked the short distance towards his minibar and collected two shot glasses that sat on top on his shelve, and grabbed the strongest tequila he had.

Before he even sat down next to Bucky, he opens the bottle and took a quick swig then placed the glasses down and poured some of the mind-wreaking drink into it.

Taking the shot from the table into his hand, Steve had a sombre expression on his face when he looked at his cousin, " He's been missing for 20 hours and for some weird reason, it feels as if people are willing to replace the kidnapping with 'murder'. It’s as if they, the media and my co-workers… my bosses are just willing to see the easiest one of the two and use that as a way to move on. You know… to the option that automatically screams death."

Bucky saw the tears that wear pooling around Steve's eyes, " Well Stevie, life is a strange thing. You always think someone has your back until the worst possible thing happens, that's when you see their true colours but don't be discouraged. Remember you still will have a world full of people behind you.”

With a slight smile Steve took the tequila bottle to refill their shot glasses, placing the bottle back onto its place on the table, he took his shot then looked at Bucky, " I'm not sure if the tequila has made you smarter than you usually are.. or if my memory serves me correct, and it usually does, you just decided to botch up Cyndi Lauper's lyrics to ‘true colours' and just rearranged the words to suit this situation?"

With a short bark of a laugh, Bucky replied, " bitch, I'm a fucken genius, and anyway my hidden powers have always been to be able to put a smile on that sombre face of yours."

Softly Steve looked over, "You know, I know I tell you sometimes but not often enough, but Buck, thank you. Thank you for just being here, listening to my excessive crying earlier and just not giving up on me, especially today. I needed you and you came. I love you, dude."

Bucky pulled Steve into a bone-crushing hug while whispering into his ear, " I love you too, cousin. And don't worry it's going to be okay… his going to be okay.”


	5. Life and death

**Chapter 4**

**Life and death**

Two months in and Tony was still missing. Everyone else was just carrying on with their lives.

Steve never thought that what he learned in an English poetry or literacy class would apply to his actual life.

‘ At one point, people just forget and move on. That's just life.'

He couldn't remember the poet who said that but that short sentence described his life perfectly. People at SI were moving on. Even though Steve was indispensable he knew that at some point he was just going to be a ‘dead weight'. Without his boss, without Tony, he really had no purpose at SI. He could see the wheels turning in Obadiah's mind. Even though he was working with Allison ( Obadiah's assistant ), helping her since Obadiah took over the CEO's position as the interim CEO, Steve knew that it was officially time to do some job hunting.

He hated job hunting.

It was time-consuming, beyond tedious, torturous and lastly depressing. Job hunting was the first step that Steve had to take in his ‘moving on period', it hurt… but it had to be done. He got calls from all types of businesses. Most of the businesses wanted him to have the position of a business analyst since they knew about the role he played at Stark Industries.

The most surprising call came from Hammer.

Justin Hammer.

If Tony were with him, he would most probably have taken the phone from his hand and disconnect the phone call… with a cheeky smile on his face.

It happened when Steve was sitting in his office, drinking his grande iced coffee cold brew with almond milk, his cellphone ringed. He looked at the caller ID he assumed that it would be Rhodey, he called once a week to update Steve on their search mission, but instead saw the words ‘Private Number'. Thinking that it could have been his bank he answered, only to be put through to the to Mr. Hammer.

"Steve!," he heard the boisterous voice that belonged Hammer.

‘fuck’ Steve screamed mentally.

" Mr. Hammer," Steve said with the utmost politeness that he could muster, " This is truly unexpected. According to the news outlets you were splashed on the cover of, you not even in America. To what do I have the honour of receiving this phone call?"

"Well Steve", he began, " It's a sad thing and it always will be that Tony is not here with us any longer ,however as the saying goes ‘life move on'," he said with fake sad and sarcasm dripping from his voice, "and in the spirit of moving on and letting go, I have the perfect proposition for you. Why don't you work for me as my head of research analysis team? Unfortunately, the pay won't be 100 % like your one at SI but we are willing to pay around 95% of it, with an added benefit of a large bonus!. So what do you say, Steve ?"

"First of all, Mr. Hammer," Steve stated heatedly, " My name to you is Mr Rogers, not ‘Steve'. I am not your friend, never have been and I never will be. The audacity that you have too even fake sympathize as a way to try to convince me that you even care about the fact that Mr. Stark is missing says a lot. I will not! I repeat I will never, ever, ever in the considerable future even fathom the thought of working your operations as my first or second… hell, even my third choice. If that hasn't made it clear to you, then I think this will, I decline."

And with that Steve slammed the phone down on the counter after hung up on Justin Hammer.

If he was honest, he truly enjoyed that. It allowed him to release whatever pent up energy he had store away. He hasn't had any sexual contact since this whole incident happened. He was always too busy or too stressed out by the work that Obadiah threw at him.

There was also the time that he was able to make that impromptu trip to the camp base where Rhodey was situated. He tried to help as much as he could, with his brainpower of course, but alas that had also can to a dead-end -much to Steves dismay- but he knew that the army was working as hard as they could. However, at some point, the order of priorities would change and other things would then become more important.

———————

It was going on to three months and whatever hope Steve had was beginning to fade out slowly.

He decided it was about time to take a vacation and choose to see his parents, back in New York. When he arrived at the airport and exited from the ‘arrival’ area, the first this he saw was the giant of a man that his father was. Standing at 6 ft 4, Steve was always made fun of due to the fact that he did not take after his father’s height and favoured his mothers, but that was perfectly fine with him.

As he sat in the back of his parents Range Rover Sport, lost in his thoughts, Steve thought back onto the words ‘move on' and that he should maybe use the opportunity that was placed in front of him by visiting his parent to finally accept that maybe Tony was not going to return. He would always have that small glimmer of hope that would stay with him until it was final, with the act of a body in a casket, that would be returning to the State, but until then, that glimmer of hope would never disappear. He was just… carrying on.

Okay... _trying_ to carry on.

Arriving at the townhouse that he grew up in, allowed him to have a sense of nostalgia. It reminded him that he was home. Los Angeles was just a place for him to stay in while he did his work. Yes, he was able to meet new people and have fun, but New York would always be home. The smell of freshly baked cinnamon rolls gained the widest smile from Steve.

Putting his bags in the hallway and his keys and phone on the console, Steve made his way to the kitchen saying hello to Olga, his parent's housekeeper and his nanny while growing up, he grabbed a side plate and snatched one… okay, two cinnamon rolls and put it on the table that was situated in front of an empty bar chair. He began making small talk to both his mom and Olga when his dad walked in with Steves phone in his hand saying that it was ringing three or four times.

Steve took his phone, unlocking it, and saw that there were six missed calls from James ‘Rhodey' Rhodes.

Frowning, Steve immediately asked to be excused as he had an important call to make. He told them it was a matter of ‘life and death' when his mother tried to remind him that he was on holiday and that his work should not be bothering him.

Slowly he made his way out of the kitchen into the living room, that was the closest room to the kitchen yet had enough privacy.

He ‘woke' his phone and went to his contacts and searched for Rhodey's contact. When he found it he pressed the ‘call’ button. Not ever a second late he was connected to Rhodey, he knew that it would be mid-evening around 7 or 8 pm there so it wouldn't be that bad.

"Hey Rhodey, how are things that side?" He began.

"Well," said an extremely familiar voice, "last time I checked in the mirror I definitely did not look like Rhodey. and he without a doubt does not have my dashing good looks and charm."

Speechless Steve replied "T…Ton… Tony? Is that you? Please, I beg of you… please say that it is you?" as he felt his legs begin to feel as if they were on the edge of giving out.

He heard a chuckle, " I missed you too Stevie."

Steve grabbed a hold of the armchair and responded, " I hate that nickname. I still hate the fact that Bucky came to work that one day and called me that and on top of that you heard him." Taking a deep breath he continued, " I've honestly never been so grateful to hear your voice. You were terribly missed, Mr. Stark."

"You don't say," Tony said cheekily.

“Hey Tony, can you please hand the phone over to Rhodey quickly please?," He asked.

“Hey Steve," came the quick response from Rhodey.

Allowing his voice to officially crack Steve whispered, “ Thank you. I know that he is your friend… your best friend, but I just want to thank you for never giving up. I… no we… Stark Industries will forever be grateful to you and your servicemen, Rhodey.

"It was no problem. I'd do it over and over again." came the reply.

———————————————

Steve grabbed his coat and decided to go for a walk.

He loved walking during the time of the fall, it was not too hot yet not too cold. Passing the tranquil café, that was on the corner of his parents street, he bought himself a tall Earl Grey tea with almond milk and began to make his journey to a place that he saw last around 10 years ago.

His old church.

He just sat in the pews and with a deep sigh he placed his tea on the ground and took out the Rosary Bead that he had been carrying since he first found out the dreaded news that surrounded Tony, he placed his knees on the hassock that was attached to the pew.

He went into the ‘praying' position and wrapped the beads around his hands, with the cross hanging loose, and began to recite the ‘Hail Mary' prayer again, however this time it wasn't out of somberness and desperation.

It was out of thankfulness.


	6. It's okay, we understand

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I decided to update a few days earlies since this is a short filler chapter ( around 670 words)
> 
> I hope you all like and enjoy the chapter.
> 
> Peace and love ✌🏼
> 
> Stones4eva2018💕💕

**Chapter 5 **

**It's okay, we understand**

Turning into the street that his parents' house belonged on, Steve remembered that he never told his parents that he was leaving. He looked at his phone and saw that he had one miss call from his mother and a message form Rhodey, telling him that they would leave Afghanistan the next day.

Steve knew that he had to leave New York within the next two hours so that he would have the ability to set up everything for Tony's return. Taking his keys out of his pocket, Steve made his way towards the kitchen, where his parents were.

"They found him," Steve stated in a voice filled with relief, " I'm sorry that I didn't tell you earlier and that I bolted out of the house, but I needed to go to go somewhere first."

"tá sé ceart go leor, tuigimid" she whispered, with a small smile forming on her lips, in her native tongue of Irish Gaelic, hands hugging a steaming cup of coffee.

( translation: it's okay, we understand)

A sad smile formed on his face when he remembered that he needed to break the news to his parents that he was heading back in LA. He told them the reason while making his flight booking online.

Heading upstairs, Steve began to call back on the past three months. He felt as if he had aged five years. Working directly for Obadiah was a challenge, but now he actually had something to look forward to when he arrived back in California.

He freshened, grabbed his bags and then headed downstairs.

Driving back to JFK was a tedious affair. The traffic was heavy, he was tired and hungry. His mom gave him a granola bar but it only helped so much.

As they turned into the airport he told his parents to drop him at the ‘drop off zones' instead of parking. His flight was due to leave within the next hour and 45 minutes so it would have been a moot point for them to park.

———————

Arriving in California, Steve knew he was happy. He was actually happy to be back in the city. The last time he was here he was working about work, finding and new work and lastly the fact that his boss was missing.

He booked an Uber driver to take him to his apartment. He would have asked Bucky to pick him up since he dropped him off, but he was at work.

Bucky worked for some sort of Agency, ever since he was honorably discharged from the army 2 years ago when he lost his arm. He wasn't sure what type of agency it was, but he knew that it was either the FBI, Homeland Security, the CIA or something that an honest to god long name. He didn't know or care about the last one but all he did know was that his cousin was happy doing whatever secret business he was involved in. 

Around 30 minutes later he arrived at his home. He placed everything that he took with him in its rightful place, grabbed his evening clothes and took a shower.

When he was done shaving, his non-existing beard hair, he heard a ‘ping' that notified him that he received an email.

‘ Bring all the work that I've missed for the past three months with you tomorrow. No excuses - Tony.' 

Of course, that would be Tony. He wasn't even back and he was already barking out orders Steve thought with a sigh.

Looking for his messenger bag, tablet and a complied summary of each month that Tony missed, he placed all the items on the armchair that sat right adjacent to the door.

He walked the short distance to his kitchen, made a cup of spiked hot cocoa, to warm him while calming down his nerves. Returning to the lounge, he sat in front of the tv and, for the first time in around 3 months, began to watch reruns of his guilty pleasure, The Real Housewives of New York.


	7. I'll always stand behind you.

**Chapter 6**

**I'll always stand behind you.**

As he stood there at the army base airdrome, lost in thought, Steve could not help but wonder if Tony was 100% well. 

Rhodey had phoned him the evening before and told him that Tony had refused to go to the army base hospital, that was back in Afghanistan. The downside of knowing Tony as well as Steve did he knew for a fact that if he refused the help then, he definitely would refuse it here too even if he was perhaps desperately in need of it.

When the General, that was standing next to him and Happy told them that the designated army plane would be arriving within the next 30 minutes, Steve turned towards the Rolls-Royce Phantom to collect his phone and began to make arrangements with Tony's designated doctor to make an emergency house call. If there was one thing that he knew about Tony is that when it came to his health, he never cared.

Almost 20 minutes later, Steve made his way back to Happy. He checked his watch when he saw that it would be around ten more minutes before the aircraft would be making its way to them, he looked in the direction of Happy and saw a smile make its way on the ever-present stoic face.

It was then that he could finally hear the loud, distinctive sound that could only have been an aircraft. 

Turning their bodies in the direction of the landing zone, that the aircraft was set to land in. The small crowd, that he was apart of, looked towards the plane as it began to descend at the Los Angeles base.

It was as if all activity had come to a stand-still. The whole base was buzzing over the fact the something this monumental was happening there.

However, all thoughts drifted away the moment he heard the loud noise of the plane's door begin to descend open. 

Steve felt his heart drop and eyes gain moisture when he saw Tony.

Of what he could make out, there was a wheelchair that looked as if Tony had been sitting in as he saw the bent shape that was Rhodey helping him of it.

A shocked expression formed on his face when he saw the condition that Tony was in. Cuts that varied in sizes, small little nicks to large gashes, were littering his face. However, Steve could not get over the fact that Tony walked out with his hand in a sling, holding on to Rhodey. 

When his eyes made contact with Tony's, he let out the biggest breath of relief and a small glimmer of a smile began to form on his face.

Tony was safe and that all that mattered to him. 

Steve noticed that as Tony made his way toward Steve, he gave him the smuggest smirk and said, "Huh, your eyes are red, are those tears for your long lost boss?"

Steve smirked and replied cheekily, "Nope, just tears of joy, I hate job hunting and I definitely do not want to work for Hammer."

Tony gave a light chuckle, " Ya I know, guys a douche." 

Steve rolled his eyes he answered, " You don't say, Mr Stark, I think he tried to emulate you at your peak of douchebaggery. " 

"I don't know what I missed more? A greasy American cheeseburger or the return of _‘Mr sassy pants undercover’_ that also known as Steve Rogers?"

Steve looked at Tony, " Did you really have to give me the longest and most unnecessary nickname ever Mr Stark?"

“Why yes… yes I did," he said while making his way over to the Rolls-Royce Phantom that Happy had moved to since he was standing next to it, he continued, “okay, enough of this tomfoolery, vacations over." He deadpanned.

When Happy began their journey to Stark mansion, Tony abruptly told Happy to reroute them on the path towards the nearest "American style cheeseburger fast food" restaurant so that he could receive some ‘real’ nourishment and then Stark Industries.

The moment Tony said the words "_reroute_", "_SI_" and "_press conference_" he knew that something bad was going to happen.

"Tony… no, you first have to be checked out by the doctors before you can even think of having a freakin' press conference," Steve sighed, " Tony I'm begging you to first get check out."

Turning to look at Steve he stated, " Steve. I've been held in captivity for the past 3 months. Trust me, I've been through some bad shit but this… this press conference is more important. It's perhaps the most important thing that I will ever have the ability to do. Please, Steve." He looked at Happy through the rearview mirror and directed, " Hap, take us to the nearest Burger King and then SI. Specifically in that order." 

Steve gave an incredulous look, Tony never sounded so adamant about something before. 

"What happened?" He asked in a quiet voice.

"Huh?" Came the reply from Tony

Rolling his eyes in a playful way Steve looked directly into Tony's eyes and asked him again quietly but this time all playfulness aside, "What happened there, Tony?"

Tony whispered, " I don't want to get too deep into it now, but the things I saw, the things that I know that I have the power to change, but at that moment I was helpless. For years I only saw the money we made and dads legacy as the main priority for the company when in fact I should have put mine first," he paused, " whatever I'm going to do Steve, I need to know that I'll have you in my corner." 

Steve took in a deep breath of air, " Tony, I've been with you through your highs and your lows for the last 10 years, 8 years of which I’ve been your personal assistantthat we've known each other. if I didn't run away then, what makes you think that I'm running away now?" He said as he raised his right eyebrow.

Tony gave a grateful smile before taking one of the burgers Happy just received from the takeout window, unwrapping it and shoving it in his mouth.

——————————————-

The duration from Burger King to SI Tony looked at Steve and with a frown voiced, "This might just be the most controversial SI press conference we've had to date." 

" You mean worse than the time of your first or second sex tape? Oh wait, I think it was it the 20-hour marriage you had… to a stripper that you knew for what 5 minutes? So go ahead and take your pick?"Steve mumbled as he scrunched up his nose.

Tony replied with a bark of a laugh, " I thought we made a pact of never bringing up my stupid past?."

Rolling his eyes Steve laughed while answering, " You did, not I," and then he said more seriously, "Tony, remember I just told you that I'm not running away. It should be as obvious as basic physics to you. I'll always stand behind you, and that you can count on." 

The remained of the drive was done in a conformable silence.

Even in the midst of all the tension in the car, all Steve could think of was how grateful he was that Tony was still alive.

————————————————-

They pulled up in the driveway of SI, all Steve saw was the ocean that was consisting out of Stark Industries staff and the vultures that are reporters. 

He turned toward Tony and said, " Are you sure you want to do the press conference today… right now? I still have had enough time to cancel it." 

Tony humphed, then nodded.

Steve looked at him before he opened his side of the door as Obadiah walked over to the car to open opened Tony's, and said, " Good luck Mr Stark." 

Tony looked at Steve and gave a slight nod before he began to leave the car, but before he was completely out he turned his head around slightly and in a soft but confident voice, replied, "Thank you."

The press conference, as boring and tedious as Steve alway saw them as, took a major turn when Tony decided to ask that all the members of the press and staff, to sit on the floor.

Steve stood, content with his place at the back, watching the commotion that had unfolded, when he heard the clearing of a throat next to him.

He turned to face the person that stood next to him. He saw a man who was about 4 inches taller than Steve's 5 ft 5, he wore a black suit and introduced himself, "

I'm Agent Phil Coulson with the Strategic Homeland Intervention, Enforcement and Logistics Division."

‘Strategic Homeland Intervention, Enforcement and Logistics Division - fuck that was a long name' thought Steve.

"Steve Rogers," he said with an outstretched hand to be polite, "That's quite a mouthful, if I'm, to be honest."

"I know." Agent Coulson stated, " We're working on it." He said with a sheepish smile.

They continued to speak until the mood turned a tad bit sour when Agent Coulson and asked for a private debriefing, which Steve immediately vetoed. 

"And that is why, effective immediately, I am shutting down the weapons manufacturing division of Stark Industries."

Steve's eyes went comically wide when he heard those words left Tony's mouth. 

It took him barely a minute before his shocked expression turned into one of awe. The man stood there in the front was able to change the way that individuals saw his company within a few seconds.

At that moment Steve remembered the words he said the car early and he knew that Tony would need him to have his back now more than ever before because one thing that he was certain about is that Obadiah will try to stop this will all his might. 


	8. Never been more prouder of you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Perhaps my favourite chapter from this book
> 
> enjoy💕

**Chapter 7**

**Never been more prouder of you.**

It was nearly an hour after the press conference when they left Stark Industries.

As they sat the back of the Phantom, Steve instructed Happy to take them to the Malibu mansion. 

The mood in the car was tense.

Steve knew that something had to have occurred between Tony and Obadiah. Throughout the duration of the trip, Steves phone rang constantly due to the press and SI PR management.

He could see the outline of worry on Tony's face, but Steve did not concern himself with it. He had to settle fires that were thrown in his direction and he had to do them as soon as they occurred.

"So," Tony began, " On a scale of 1-10 how mad are you at me." 

Steve gave a dubious look and sighed, " Tony. I'm not mad, just a little shocked but at the same time I know you and a shocked as I am, I’m not totally surprised. You always saw weapons manufacturing as a way to continue the legacy that Stark Industries was built on. I know that you said that you wanted to put your own priorities first but I never knew that it would have been this drastic." In a sad sombre tone, he carried on, "What happened their Tony. I know that you said the things about the soldiers but what happened to you personally?"

Starring out of the window Tony said, " When you stuck in a place with a minimum chance of escaping, you begin to realize all the mistakes, faults and problems you have either influenced or just straight up caused," pausing he turned to look at directly into Steve's eyes and continued, " I realized that I have more to offer to this world other than bombs, guns, warmongering andshit like that."

Steve had a look of admiration as he stared at Tony

"Tony," he said quietly, " I've known you for 10 years. And in that decade I've seen you at you best and worst, and there's been some bad shit thought the years, but today is the first time I can honestly say that I've never been more prouder of you. But I have to know," he started with a gleam, " anyway, how pissed off was Obadiah."

————————————————-

When they arrived at the mansion, Steve called Tony doctor and asked him if he would be there within 30 minutes.

He began to order Chinese food from P.F. Chang's for the both of them, since Happy had already left to go home to his wife, Pepper.

As Tony was getting checked out by his on-call practitioner, Dr William, Steve sat in the chair opposite him and he could not help but stare in wonder over how Tony actually survived.

Tony honestly looked like shit.

There were scars littering his face, and whenever he moved his face would always contour into a slight shift of pain. ‘Just how much did Tony have to endure there in Afghanistan?' Steve thought. 

He also noticed the slight discomfort Tony showed when Dr Williams wanted to check out his chest. Tony had a look of dejection when he voiced, "Steve, is it possible that you may leave the room... Please?

"Of course, Mr Stark. Just tell J.A.R.V.I.S when it okay for me to return. Okay?"

With a hint of a smile, Tony replied, " When you return, do me a favour? Return with a steaming cup of coffee?"

With an aspirating, he replied "Double shot of espresso? Or an Americano? But anyway by the time I return the food should be here. I'll see you then… oh and Dr Willams, if Tony says he's alright, just ignore him as it always ends up being the opposite. "

Nearly twenty minutes after he left, Steve returned with a steaming cup of coffee and a takeaway from their favourite Chinese food restaurant.

Walking into the room he heard Tony's voice murmur to J.A.R.V.I.S, “That wouldn't be necessary as he said, I wasn't in any immediate danger… oh and please make sure that you send Doc a message that says he could expect his payment within the next few minutes since his service was done”. 

Tony looked at the P.F Chang's bag with a smile, " Back to old traditions again, I assume?"

Well, Mr Stark, I for one need to eat and to be frank, I really think you need to eat something other than cheeseburgers ."

“How dare you," Tony replied in disbelief, "cheeseburgers are the food of the gods."

"Really Tony?" Steve rolled his eyes, " I didn't take you as a religious person?"

"When it comes to food… my favourite food might I add, I take any insult to it as blasphemy," he responded with a smug look.

Steve sighed, " Tony take this carton of fried rice and eat. Then you can hurry down to your lab like a hermit."

"That's what I plan on doing Stevie," he retorted and with a delighted look, he headed straight towards his lab that was located downstairs in the garage.

————————————————

Arriving at tony's home the next morning was chaotic.

He had arranged with Obadiah to give Tony the week off. It was nearly an hour since he had arrived before Steve was startled by the voice of Tony, through J.A.R.V.I.S.

“Hey, Steve, uh, how big are your hands?" 

"What!" answered Steve and he began to get up from his seat, "why the hell do you need to know the size of my hands?" 

Tony replied swiftly, "Get down here, I need you." 

With that, Steve made his way towards the garage but was startled when he saw Tony laying on a makeshift hospital bed.

Steve looked at Tony with awe and asked, " So… that the thing that keeping you alive, huh?" 

Tony turned to look at Steve, " Well its actually the old model, which I need to replace. Anyway, let me see your hands," to which Steve raised and waved his left and right hand, " Jesus, those are small… borderline tiny, but thank god since they will do the job perfectly. And anyway, don't worry is totally harmless… I think but think of it like it's that board game ‘Operation'. "

Steve walked towards Tony and began to follow Tony's instructions which consisted out of reaching into the chest cavity and finding the copper wire while extracting it gently until, Steve could not help but voice his opinion, " Oh… ah… eww! Tony is this pus?" 

To which Tony replied, " Uh… It's actually not pus. It's an inorganic plasmic discharge. It's from the device, not my body." 

Steve glared at him, " Can you also answer the question of why does it smell?" 

“Oh shit, it really does,” Tony chuckled, “I'll just have to give you an added bonus on top of the one you will get at the end of the year." Rolling his eyes Steve attempted to continue the mini operation with Tony's instructions, "Okay now, the copper wire - you got it?"

Steve nodded, "Yeah, I've got it."

Tony instructed, "Now pull it out, gently, and just make sure you don't touch the s...

That when shit the roof.

He heard the shocking ‘buzz' and array curse words Tony was able to say. Steve, with an anxious expression, he asked "What… what the hell is happening. Why the fuck is there a buzzing noise?"

"AH! - i-i-i-des!"

Flabbergasted Steve said, “Shit… shit…shit…shit… fuck, sorry, I'm sorry!"

Ignoring Steve in the state that he was in Tony replied, "Don't touch the sides, that's what I was trying to tell you before. Now, just gently pull that out, and whatever you do, don't pull out the…"

Steve ripped out whatever was at the end of his hand when Tony slowly uttered, "The magnet at the end of it. See, that was it. You just…"

"What? I just did as you told me to, Tony!" Steve voiced, eyes as wide as saucers.

Sighing loudly Tony responded, "What I was trying to tell you," he stopped mid-sentence as Steve tried to place the magnet back in the chest cavity, " no, don't put it back in! Just put it over there, we have to hurry…"

"Why? What's wrong?" Steve asked with a look of concern.

“Oh, nothing, I'm just going into cardiac arrest, because of you…"

"What!" Steve expressed, "I thought this was safe! You told me this was safe Tony! This is very much not safe… not safe at all.”

"Well yes, it was until… until you just yanked it out like a trout! And how many times will you say the word ‘safe', "came the swift reply from Tony.

"Don't you dare," Steve said with no room for argument while he took the new Arc Reactor out of Tony's hand to place it in. After a slight electrocution that had happened inside the metal casing, the beeping noise disappeared as Steve twisted the new Arc Reactor into its place 

As always Tony found this extremely hilarious as a "YAAA-OOOOOW…! Was that so hard? That was fun, right?" Left his mouth. 

Steve leaned on the table and looked up at Tony with a glare, "What the hell Tony! That was stressful as fuck" He then stood up while saying, " Don't ever, ever, ever, ask me to do anything like that, ever again!"

As Tony turned to get out of the bed he looked at Steve and replied, " I don't have anyone but you."

Steve sighed but had a small smile on his face and looked down at the old reactor, " So what do you want me to do with this?" 

Tony looked at it, " That? Destroy it or better yet incinerate it."

"So you don't want to keep it," Steve asked

Tony, who was making his way toward the coffee machine he said in a small voice, "Steve, I've been called many things. Nostalgic? Ya, that's not one of them."

As Steve made his way to the glass door he turned his head slightly and said, "Next time you decide to make the garage/workshop a makeshift hospital, get some damn gloves, my hands smell like pus, and purell can only help so much."

Tony gave a light chuckle, "You might not want to admit this but you loved the thrill of that,"

Steve rolled his eyes and said, " Well If you say so, however that will have to make do for a later conversation. So, will that be all Mr Stark?"

Tony smirked and said, "So eager to go home?"

"Well," Steve began," with a boss like mine, you never know what a day can hold in. And unlike you, I need to get to bed, there will probably be a hell of a lot of fire's to put out again in the morning with Obadiah returning from the Shareholders board meeting. So I will actually advise you to put away all your work toys and go to bed. We are going to have a long day ahead of us tomorrow. So I will leave and say goodnight, Mr Stark. See you tomorrow.”

"Goodnight Steve," he heard as he was ascending the stairs.


	9. Accept it and move on

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short filler chapter.   
Enjoy💕

**Chapter 8**

**Accept it and move on**

On his drive towards his apartment in Studio City, Steve could not help but to reminisce over Tony's words.

"I don't have anyone but you."

‘Fuck' he thought.

How could he not help but wonder why, why did those words made such a big impact on him? He always knew that he had some sort of attraction towards Tony… but this was taking things to a new level.

Even though he knew that he should never... ever express some kind of emotional or physical attraction the direction of his boss, but he could not help but feel a hint of flattering. 

He always found Tony attractive, hell he had been Peoples Sexiest Man alive 3 times, but he knew that Tony would never even fathom the thought to spare him a second glance at work, let alone look at him in that way. He was the personal assistant, and that is how it would remain.

Growing up Steve never had the ‘it factor' that most people wanted. He even made a list of reasons why most people looked the other way and not at him.

Firstly, his height.

Being 5 ft 5, even at the age of 30, people saw this as a joke. Compared to his father, who was 6 ft 4, he was comically short. 

The fact that his mother gave birth to him at the tender age of 20. 

She always told him that when she met his father she instantly knew that he was ‘the one' and it got even better when she found out that she was pregnant. His parent's friends had a ‘Friendsgiving' dinner party and while they were making their way there an accident occurred that caused Steves mother to go into early childbirth where Steve ended up being born prematurely at 28 weeks. 

His IQ.

His IQ might have contributed to the fact that he was able to get the job at SI, due to it being slightly above average at 115. However, Steve never thought of that score as great or fantastic. It allowed him to start university at the age of 16 and to finish his MBA at the age of 22, during which he already secured an immediate job placement due to his internship at SI.

And lastly, his sexuality.

Accepting that he was gay was the single hardest thing that Steve had to go through. Nevertheless, growing up in the flamboyant neighbourhood of Greenwich Village, and his father being a well-known humans rights lawyer. Joseph, his father, told him ‘that it was okay to be who you are, its not something that can be changed. All you can do is accept it and move on'. 

So he did. 

Yes, he was bullied for coming out at 15 but he knew that he had the support of his parents behind him and that's all that mattered.

As he turned into his apartment parking lot, Steve knew that Bucky was right, however, whatever crush or infatuation he had developed towards Tony over the last 10 years, had to disappear as soon as possible. However, he knew that that was a moot point, as he gazed upon the Arc Reactor that sat comfortably on the passenger seat of his Audi A5. He knew that his feelings toward Tony would not go anywhere anytime soon.

——————————————————-

Descending the staircase that leads to Tony's garage, with the Arc Reactor gift that Steve held in his hand that had a cup of steaming coffee perched on top of it, Steve entered his code onto the glass touchpad and approached Tony. He halted mid-step once he saw the device that was on Tony's left arm.

" I thought you said that you were done with making weapons?" Steve voiced

"This thing" Tony started as he peered at his arm, "mmm, well it isn't. This is just a flight stabilizer. It's completely harmless." 

Steve raised his right eyebrow and let out a sarcastic chuckle "Harmless? Like that mini-game of operation that you made me play, as your highly under-qualified doctor, which spoiler alert, I could have killed you in. That kind of harmless?"

Tony smirked, "Well fun fact, I think that you are perhaps the best instant doctor I've ever had."

"That honestly sounds like a story that's meant to be told over an unnecessarily large glass of wine," Steve snickered 

"Maybe a whole bottle," Tony joked, "So over what kind of glass will it be? Chardonnay, Merlot, Sauvignon blanc or Cabernet Sauvignon?"

"Funny enough, I'm actually into Rosé's at the moment," Steve replied cheekily as he placed the package down on the table nearest to him when Tony decided to do a test run of the flight stabilizer. 

It resulted in him being blasted back with a harsh force that looked as if it caused a mini tornado inside the workshop.

Steve could not help the tug of a smile that was forcing its way onto his face as Tony had a shocked yet pleased look on his face and said, " I honestly did not expect that to happen and wipe that smile off of your face, smug does not suit you."

Steve rolled his eyes, " And it does on you? The hypocrisy of it all." He turned to make his way back to the glass door but before he opened the door the made eye contact with Tony, " You might want to hurry up and make your way upstairs Obadiah is his way here and you definitely do not want him finding his way down here," he said with a hint of worry.


	10. I am seriously loving the new you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi guys
> 
> I hope that this chapter makes up in length for chapter 8
> 
> enjoy💕

**Chapter 9**

**I am seriously loving the new you**

Steve laid on his bed when the notification ‘bing' brought Steve out of his daydreaming state. 

He looked at the time and saw that he had less than 50 minutes to get ready and leave, since the drive was arid 30 minutes, for the Firefighter's Family Fund Benefit that Stark Industries had co-founded and was a major sponsored. Steve placed the laptop that laid leisurely on his lap, forgotten, on to the empty space next to him as he reached over to grab his iPhone 3G and saw that he had received a message from Tony.

‘_I specifically told you told you that I'm not sentimental_'

Laughing Steve replied ‘_Tony, in the last ten years that I've been working for you, since when have I given two shits on whether you will like something or not. What you received was a gift. A fantastic gift if I might say so myself and I better see it sitting next to all your trophies when I come to your place on Monday'_

So it seemed as if Tony finally opened up the gift that Steve gave him hours ago. He knew the moment that Tony would have seen the gift, he would give Steve hell for it. However, in Steve's case, he knew the moment he had set his eyes upon the old Arc Reactor, that that was Tony's heart. 

He had the words, ‘_**PROOF THAT TONY STARK HAS A HEART**_' engraved into the rim of the Reactor and place the Arc Reactor inside of a glass casing.

As Steve stood up from his bed, he placed his cellphone onto his bedside table and made his way towards his walk-in-closet. If Steve were, to be honest with himself he never was one who needed a walk-in-closet, his old bedroom at his parents home in New York had quite a large size closet which Steve decided to turn into a mini art gallery-cum-walk-in-closet ( thank god it had windows in it). Even though his parents had gifted him an art studio in one of the unused guest rooms, Steve never displayed his work in there. However, if he were to compare his childhood closet to his adult life closet there would be a huge difference. 

Steve was honestly not one for many clothing items. He had his staples that included basic tees, jeans, casual trousers and shirts and then his work clothing which only consisted out of suits and then his event suits. 

He walked directly to a plastic-covered hanger that held the suit that he was going to wear to the benefit and got ready.

———————————

Steve stood around with two of his colleagues who worked in HR and R&D, making small talk when he identified the voice behind him, "You look fantastic, I almost didn't recognize you."

" Tony," he asked slightly surprised, "what are you doing here?"

"Just avoiding government agents," was the reply he received.

“ Wait, what?!” He asked slightly flabbergasted, “You know what never mind.” he said as he shook his head before he continued, “Did you… did you come alone? or am I going to have to draft up another NDA tomorrow morning?" Steve enquired

“ Well… it was kind of a late invitation, so yes to the fact that I, in fact, did come alone," he replied swiftly then asked, "where'd you get that suit"

" Custom made by Isaia, it was a birthday present… from you, actually," he said with a slight smile 

"Huh, well I got great taste, don't I? You, uh, wanna dance?" He said as he held his hand towards Steve.

With wide eyes, he replied, "Oh, no, thank you."

Tony took Steve hand into his own, "All right, come on."

"Fine. But just this one song. Then I need a drink."

As Tony guided them towards the dance floor, Steve felt the tension coming off from him. Steve turned to face Tony and gave him a slight smile which was returned as they both got into a relaxing position. Tony placed his hand on the small of Steve's back then asked, "Am I making you uncomfortable?" As they began to sway to the music.

"Oh, no, I always forget to wear deodorant and dance with my boss in a room full of people I work with. It doesn’t help that this suit looks as if this suit has become a second skin on me and unfortunately said bosses hand is dangerously close to my ass." He responded.

"Well, you look great, you smell fantastic, by the way, is it Chanel? Nevertheless, that does not matter now, but to make you happy I could fire you if that would take the edge off.

With his eye raised Steve said, "I don't think you could tie your shoes without me."

With a smug look, Tony claimed, "I'd make it a week."

"A week, really?" With a light laugh, Steve rebutted, “Okay then… what’s your social security number?"

Tony took a long, thoughtful pause.

"Five…"

"Five?" Steve said as he tried and failed to suppress a laugh, "You're missing just a couple of digits."

"Right, the other eight. Well, I have you for the other eight." Came the quick reply from Tony as he gazed into Steve's eyes.

After about two minutes of swaying to the music in quietness between the two of them, while staring into each other's eyes, Tony asked, " Do you want to grab some fresh air?"

Steve looked at Tony with a small smirk, " God yes... please. Well then, lead the way forth dear Mr Stark.

———————————— 

It took them nearly ten minutes before they were able to break away from all their co-works.

As Steve stood next to Tony in the cold he could not help but notice the fact that Tony's hand had still remained on the small of his back. He knew that it was normal for a dancing partners hand to rest on the other partners lower back however it had been nearly a half an hour and Tony's hand sat comfortably on the crease where his ass meet his back.

"You know," he heard Tony say, " We never were able to finish that dance."

Raising his right eyebrow he replied, " I don't know what you talking about Tony. We danced around for about a full song? I think that that was a sufficient dancing period, don't you think so?"

“mmm… one song will never be long enough, should have been two songs or more, but unfortunately, I'm going to have to correct you since we had begun our second dance however in the middle of the second song we were interrupted." Tony sighed.

"Well it's not my fault if work tends to be a tad bit more important than dancing, and anyways we… no, you would not have had any type of problems or interruptions if you just attended board meetings as you are supposed to." Steve sassed with dramatic exhale, "It's as if it's becoming some type of ritual that your shareholders and employees have that the only time they are able to get a hold of you is when you are at a ball."

A smirk formed on Tony's face as he pulled Steves petite body towards him, "You know," he said with a slightly husky voice, "ever since I returned it's like something in you has changed. It's like you have awoken something hidden in you that turned you into … I don't know, someone confident, not that you weren't confident before but this change… this change was really good for you. I am seriously loving the new you, Steven Grant Rogers."

As Steve stared at the coffee brown orbs that held so much knowledge and power, he could not help but to allow a light squeal to escape his lips as Tony had twirled the blue and from out of nowhere dipped him. Steve saw the lightheartedness that was shining brightly on Tony's face.

"Tony!" Steve squealed, "you could have given me a heart attack. Please warn me the next time you place on doing that."

Tony had a look of mischief on his face and whispered, " If I were to warn you every time I was about to dip you… life would become a void of boringness and Tony Stark does not do boring."

Steve simultaneously sighed and rolled his eyes, "Since when does the Anthony Stark speak about himself in the person?." He asked with a hint of humour in his voice.

" Well" came the reply, " as you know I'm a billionaire, genius, playboy and philanthropist… and because of that it automatically makes it a thing that allows all narcissistic people, such as myself, to talk about themselves in the third person."

Steve laughed as he rested his right hand over Tony's chest, his Arc Reactor no the less, and asked softly, " does it hurt?"

"Huh," Tony mumbled.

"Your chest, does the Arc Reactor make your chest hurt?"

Steve heard a deep breathe been taken by Tony before he heard a response, "At first…at first, it hurt like hell. It was completely foreign to me… having something that literally emerges of your chest frightens a person. However as time went on in that cave, I became dependent on it, it saved my life in more than one way."

Steve inhaled the CREED Aventus, Eau de Parfum that he knew Tony always kept a small bottle in all his cars before he looks Tony in the eyes and said, " I don't know how my life would have turned out without you in it… probably with no stress, since you know that I honestly don't give a fuck, but your the fire that keeps me alive and when I look at how my life has turned out with you in it I would not change a thing."

After a moment of silence, Steve broke away from Tony and said, "Doesn't this feel weird to you?"

"What's weird?" Tony asked with a frown.

"Us… our dancing, in front of all our co-workers... I know we're outside but...," Steve began but was cut off by Tony," you mean your co-workers, emphasis on the YOUR, and my employees," 

With an aspirated sigh, Steve said," exactly my point Tony! People don't judge you since you… well, you. But for me, Tony... I'm just a regular person who happened to put you in your place and was magically promoted or demoted, I seriously don't know, to a personal assistant. What I'm saying is that people are going to talk."

"I just think you overstating, that's all," Tony replied with a shrug.

"Tony," Steve sighed then quietly said, "you not hearing my point… I just… I don't know, I just what to be seen as something other than just your personal assistant. That's all."

Letting out a deep exhale Steve looked up at Tony but something was different, something that Steve could not comprehend, however, he knew that whatever it was that was going it felt like something was pulling him towards Tony. Tony's eyes were on him… as their faces we closing the gap he could smell Tony's breath, alcohol - definitely a Scotch whisky- but with a hint of mint, somehow it felt familiar however once he felt his nose gaze Tonys he blurted out, " I would like a drink,"

With knitted eyebrows, Tony replied, "Huh, a drink? Okay… yes, definitely yes. What do you want?

Without even thinking he said, " Vodka martini. I would like a vodka martini, please

"Okay."

Oh yes, Steve continued, " dry... very dry, with olives, a lot of olives. Like, at least… three? Please." 

As Tony turned in the direction that lead to the bar all Steve could do was whisper-yell, “fuck!"

\-------------

Steve waited… and waited… and waited.

He looked at his wristwatch and saw that he was left alone for nearly ten minutes, he realized Tony was not going to return.

He reached for his phone to call Bucky.

"Aren't you supposed to be dancing your ass off at that charity ball you are attending today?"

“Buck, I seriously don't have time for our normal chit-chat session however I'm in desperate need of your help… I think I just fucked up, majorly."

"I'll pick you up, just give me ten… you sound as if you are in need of a drink… or two." 


	11. What the f * * *  is wrong with me!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for the late post.
> 
> I hope that all the American readers had a great thanksgiving and a fucken fantastic Black Friday/ Cyber Monday!!
> 
> Anyway, I hope that you all enjoy this chapter!
> 
> Peace and love ✌🏼
> 
> Stones4eva2018💕💕

**Chapter 10**

**What the f * * * is wrong with me!**

When Steve woke up the following morning, he could not help but to be grateful that it was a Saturday since he no doubts about it woke up with a hangover from hell.

As he manoeuvred his way out of bed Steve could not help but to reminisce over what occurred the previous evening. How could he have allowed his emotions to overrule his common sense? Steve always saw himself as a person who thought things through but what happened the serious night would no doubt be a first.

Making his way to the kitchen, Steve grabbed his phone to check if he received any messages and to also make an appointment with his therapist, he bumped into Bucky and all he could say. Is that the facial expression was smug… that shit face.

As Bucky handed him a cup of steaming hot coffee Steve heard buck clear his throat and began, "Sooo," Bucky dragged out, "what do you remember from last night?"

Turning away from Bucky, Steve went to his fridge to grab his almond milk and poured it into his coffee while pondering over the question that Bucky had given him.

"Well" Steve said before he chugged his coffee, "I honestly don't remember a lot from last night but I do remember that there was the ball and then I remember the bar and drinks, lots of drinks," Steve said in a wondering voice as if he were second-guessing himself, before a loud gasp left his mouth, " holy shit… shit, shit, shit!!!!! Buck I almost kissed Tony… my boss Tony! What the fuck is wrong with me!"

With a shit-eating facial expression, Bucky bust out laughing as he watched his cousin descended into a state of misery and asked, " Now that you are semi sober, can you please give me all the necessary details about what happened last night so that I can properly make fun of you?"

"Suck a dick Buck," came the reply as Steve made his way back to his room.

————————

Steve turned into the avenue that headed to Tony's house, he knew he was fucked.

After his appointment from hell with Dr. Rhys, all that he could think of was of how fucked he truly was, but he never realized how deep he was into Tony… emotionally and physically.

As he parked his car in front of Tony house, Steve took in a deep breathe, knowing that this conversation could go into two directions, with him having to look for a job or just endure the awkwardness that will come with being Tony's assistant but now with Tony having the knowledge that said assistant has a major crush on him… this will without a doubt be fun.

Steve put his car in park and switched the engine off as he made his way out of his car and into the house. As he stepped foot into the house he greeted J.A.R.V.I.S and was told that Tony was in his workshop.

"Hey. Ow, Ah Ah Ah Ah Ah Ah Ah Ah Ah Ah." was all he heard as he made his way down the staircase, all he saw was glass shards on the floor and as he lifted his right arm to type in his pin he noticed the entire glass wall/door was destroyed.

"It is a tight fit, sir." Came the reply from J.A.R.V.I.S.

"Hey, Ah!" Screeched Tony 

‘Sighing', J.A.R.V.I.S said, "Sir the more you struggle the more this is going to hurt"

"Be gentle, this is my first time!” Steve heard as he paused by the door as he looked at what could only be described as perhaps the most perplexing sight had ever seen, "I designed this to come off, so... hey. I really should be able to…"

Tony was in something that looked as it was related to a robot suit with bot arms hovering and removing said suit parts off of him

As Steve walk quietly towards Tony he quietly whispered with wide eyes, " What… Tony? What going on here?"

As Tony turned around to face him, Steve could only describe his face as a small child who's hand got caught in the candy jar.

"Let's face it, this is not the worst thing you've caught me doing," came the quick reply from Tony as he acted all nonchalant as if nothing were amiss.

Steve strained his eyes as looked over the ‘robot suit' and focused on, were those…

" What the actual fuck Tony?" Steve whisper-yelled, " are those fucken bullet holes!"

Sighing Tony looked at Steve and said, " It a long story, can you perhaps grab some coffee. I need your help with something ASAP."

Rolling his eyes, Steve made his way towards the espresso machine to make Tony a Doppio and himself a hot chocolate.

Opening the workshop, Steve saw Tony in what suited him best, his work mode. There were a lot of sides to Tony Stark, but this side Steve honestly loved the best. Seeing Tony in his element always inspired Steve to do better.

He placed the drinks on the table that was closest to him as Tony turned to face him, " are you busy right now or do you mind if I send you on an errand?" He asked before continuing, not waiting for an answer, "I'll need you to go into the office, and hack into the mainframe and retrieve all the recent manifest." He paused and looked down as he grabbed something, "This is a lock chip. That will get you in. It's probably under Executive Files. If not, they put it on a ghost drive, in which case you need to look for the lowest numeric heading," He finished off.

Confused Steve asked, "And what do you plan to do with this information if I bring it back here?"

"Same drill." Tony said with no hesitation as he turned to work on one of the devices near him, " They've been dealing under the table, and I'm going to stop them." He took a deep breathe then continued, "I'm going to find my weapons and destroy them."

Tony," Steve said dejectedly, "you know that I would help you with anything, for god's sake I would do anything for you but...," he said before he took in a deep breathe, " but for my sake and sanity... I can't... I just cannot help you if you're going to start all of this again. You barely made it out alive the last time… I can't lose you again Tony, I almost did one... I can't go through that again and know that this time I could have stopped it."

"Steve," Tony said gently, "there is nothing except this. There's no art opening, no charity, nothing to sign." He turned to face Steve as his voice raised slightly, "There's the next mission, and nothing else."

"Is that so?" Steve asked shocked, "Well, then I quit." he said as he threw the drive back on to the counter and turned around making he was back to the door.

"You stood by my side all these years while I reaped the benefits of destruction." Tony stated, which caused Steve to stand dead still, "Now that I'm trying to protect the people I've put in harm's way, you're going to walk out?"

Steve spun quickly to face Tony, "You're going to kill yourself, Tony. I'm not going to be a part of it. I cannot be part of it.!"

"I shouldn't be alive," Tony expressed as he sat down he turned to look Steve in the eyes, " I shouldn't … unless it was for a reason." He took inhaled, "I'm not crazy, Stevie. I just finally know what I have to do. And I know in my heart that it's right."

"I hate being called Stevie," he said with a slight smile forming on his face, as he made his way back towards the table and grabbed the lock chip, he looked at Tony and said, "you know, on this side of the country… over here… you all I have too, and… and I just don't want… I can't lose you too."


	12. How can you still be this strong, Tony?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for the delay.
> 
> I've been going through a lot of personal issues and that shit takes a huge toll mentally and physically... but I'm back.
> 
> I hope that you enjoy this chapter
> 
> Peace and love ✌🏼
> 
> Stones4eva2018💕💕

**Chapter 11**

**How can you still be this strong, Tony?**

Steve parked his car in the employees parking lot. He hoped that Obadiah was either in a meeting or hopefully dead, but a person could only wish.

He walked into the building as if nothing were amiss, Steve smiled as he flashed his work badge toward the security, even though he knew that every individual knew him and his place in the company he did it anyway and made his way towards the elevators where he pressed the button that lead straight to Tony's office.

As the elevator doors opened up Steve knew that for his specific mission, he only had a few minutes to get all the information that Tony had required from him.

He made his way to the doors that lead to Tony's office, he opened the door, sneaked in and closed the door as if he were a spy whilst he tried to also keep a lookout. Steve walked towards the colossal object that Tony had called his office desk. He walked around the desk and sat in the chair, Steve reached into his blazer’s inside pocket to retrieve the lock chip and ‘woke’ Tonys computer as he inserted the drive.

For a second Steve panicked when he saw ‘security breach’ however took in a deep breath as knew that Tony always knew what he was doing.

Once Steve had access to the computer, he began to transfer all the files he could until he came across something that looked eerie similar to Tony's suit called “sector 16”, he whispered to himself, “ What the hell are you up to, Obadiah?”

Steve thought that things could not get worse until the next document opened. At first, all he heard was Arabic, he saw in the video one man sitting down with a sack on his head while he was surrounded by 7 men all armed but the one who was speaking. 

The man who was sitting had the sack on his head ripped off and for a split second, Steve could not breathe as he barely whispered the man's name, "Tony".

There, Tony sat… he looked confused, affected by the bright light, “Shit,” Steve voice softly as he spoke to himself, “ this must have taken place during Tony's kidnapping.”

Steve pressed on the language button and typed in, ‘translate’ and all the Arabic changed to English.

“You did not tell us that the target you wanted us to kill was Tony Stark,” Steve heard just as Tony's eyes found the camera in the video, “As you can see Obadiah Stane that your deception and lies cost you dear to kill Tony Star has just gone up.”

Steve strutted to breath as he copied the file onto the hard drive, Steve could feel a sting in his eyes as he forced himself not to cry, “ How can you still be this strong, Tony?” Steve whispered in wonder.

As he sat there staring at the computer screen, watching all the files be moved to the lock chip, he had not noticed the door move.

“So!” Steve’s head shot up and his eyes widened, as he was startled by a booming voice that was unmistakably Obadiah Stane, “what are we going to do about this?”

Steve kept quiet as his eyes followed Obadiah who walked to the small table that had a few of Tonys favourite alcoholic drinks. 

“ Trust me, I know what you going through, Steve,” came Obadiah's voice as he poured whiskey into his glass and another glass, “Ah Tony,” he said as he looked at Steve and back down to the glass decanter in his hand, “ he always knew how to get the good stuff.”

Steve tried to manoeuvre a newspaper that sat next to the computer to be placed over the lock chip and gently moved the computer mouse to press the ‘screensaver’ button, as he noticed Obadiah grab the second glass and made his way to Steve. 

Steve, turned in the chair to face Obadiah who stood next to him, his eyes focusing on the computer screen, “ I was so happy... still am,” he began, “when he came home… it was like he came back from the dead,” he said as he began to walk around Steve, “however now that I am over the whole hype of him returning I realize that well Tony, he never really did come home… did he?” he said sighing, “ He lost a part of himself in that cave and that truly brakes my heart.”

Trying to compose himself, Steve gently replied, “Well”, he said as he took in a deep breath, “he’s a complicated person… he’s been through a lot, even before he went to Afghanistan, but if I'm truly being honest I think that he will be alright.”

Obadiah turned in a position that would allow him to sit on the table as he looked into Steve's eyes and stated, “You are a very rear man, Tony doesn’t know how lucky he is”

Internally rolling his eyes, Steve gave out a soft chuckle, “thank you… thanks” as he dropped his head slightly and turned the chair around, in an attempt to escape, he got up from the chair as he spoke quietly, “I got to go back there,” he went in to reach the newspaper as he began to skillfully navigate the lock chip out of the device.

Steve made his way toward the open door as but stilled in his tracks when Obadiah asked, “ Hey Steve, is that today's paper?”

Replying softly, “ Yes…, yes, it is.”

Obadiah walked quickly towards him, hand-stretched out, “ Do you mind?”

With a tight smile, he answered, “ No... not at all, here” he said as he handed the newspaper over to Obadiah.

As he walked out of the office Steve could not help but to walk with a moderately fast pace and he began to descend the stairs he could not help but to sigh in relief as he heard the familiar voice of Agent Coulson, "Mr Rogers, we had an appointment… did you forget about our appointment?”

“Nope!,” Steve rushed out," as a matter of fact, we can have it right now… come with me.”

“Now?” Came to the startled reply from Agent Coulson 

“Yip, right now.” Steve said as he turned his head slightly to look up see if Obadiah or someone else was following them, then turned back to Phil, “you want a meeting… I’m going to give you the meeting of your life. Your office, now.”

————————————-

As Steve sat in Phil’s office he could not help but ask for a drink… a fucken strong one at that. He handed over the lock chip device and saw the mixed emotion that was displayed on Agent Coulson’s face as Phil watched the evidence play in front of him.

As he swirled the whiskey that Coulson gave him, he asked, “So? What happens next?” Steve brought the glass to his mouth and drank it like a shot before sighing, “ Phil, please tell me… when it involves Tony, I need to know... and please don't bullshit me”

Agent Coulson stared at him as he grabbed the phone that was next to him and reached over to give it to Steve, “ You know what you have to do… call him and tell him everything while I contact other S.H.I.E.L.D agents to go and arrest Mr Stane.”

Steve took the phone and dialled Tony's home number, not even a few seconds later he heard the phone being answered, “ Tony,” he began, “Tony are you there?… Hello, Tony ?”

Steve looked at Phil, “He just hung up on me… no something is wrong, Tony never hangs up… he never ever hangs up on me! He has a tendency to love putting people on hold but not this… never this.” his eyes widened as he realized, “ Shit! Phil, how fast can you get us to Stark industries?”

———————————-

As they drove Steve knew he had to phone Rhodey

“Rhodey, don’t hang up. This is an emergency, I am in desperate need of your help!” Steve cried.

“What did Tony do?” Came Rhodes response.

“Nothing, Rhodes, absolutely nothing,” he took in a deep breathe, “Obadiah was the cause of everything Rhodes... everything! He was the cause of the kidnapping… he paid the fucken Ten Rings to kidnap and murder Tony!” Steve screamed as tears threatened to fall from his eyes.

“What do you mean that he tried to kill Tony?!” Rhodey nearly screeched as he replied.

“He… he tried to kill him, Rhodey! What don’t you understand about that?!” Steve shouted.

“Steve… Steve calm down, do you know where Tony is? Where was the last place that you either saw him or heard from him?

“Uh, I called the house 5 minutes ago and he answered but not ever a few seconds the phone hung up on me. Rhodey if you on your way there drive faster, please? His life might be at risk, Thank you Rhodey” 

Steve ended the call as he wiped the light stray of tears that rolled down his eyes as he made his way to his Audi with Phil next to him. He looked at Phil and said, “ I know a short cut, we’ll be there in 10 minutes.”


	13. Tony? Are you still there?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas  
Happy Hanukkah  
And Happy Holidays to all readers
> 
> I hope you all like and enjoy the book.
> 
> Peace and love ✌🏼
> 
> Stones4eva2018💕💕

**Chapter 12**

**“Tony? Are you still there?”**

As Steve swerved into the Stark Industries driveway, he noticed the petrified look that was plastered on Phil’s face and could not help but to allow a tiny smirk to form on his face. For Steve, he didn’t even bother to park his car in the designated park bay as he headed straight towards the entrance and parked a few feet away from the entrance and began to speed walk toward to companies front doors.

Steve swiped his access card as he led the agents to the lab area, passing the gigantic prototype Arc Reactor, that Howard Stark built.

“Section 16… Section 16” Steve kept repeating as he searched for the lab, “Ah, there it is.” 

Once they were in front of the yellow door that read ‘_**Authorised Technicians Only**_ ’, Steve held out the card that would have given him access the lab and swiped, however, he started to become frustrated as the door kept denying him.

He turned towards Phil who stood behind him and stated, “ My cards not working… it's- it's not opening the door as it should.” 

Steve frowned as he noticed Phil reach his right arm out from the side of his body as another agent reached out to drop something in Phil’s hand.

With wide eyes, Steve began to babble “Oh, wow… what is that? Is it like a little device? Like some sort of super technology that has the ability to read and then tell you the pin or pick locks?” 

Steve attempted to lean over Phil as he saw the device being planted on the yellow door, “ You might want to step back,” came Phil's voice as he turned swiftly to face Steve.

Confused Steve did as Phil said. As he jogged slightly away from the door, he began to worry as he heard the excessive beeping noises that the minuscule device made.

As Steve heard the beeping noise becoming louder, he closed his ears with his hands and shut his eyes close. Steve turned slightly as he thought nothing was going to happen when he heard that untimely, ‘BOOM!’

“Let us go,” he heard as he noticed Phil and his team slowly moving into the doors, with their hands armed.

Steve could not help but notice how eerie the place looked... all dark and gloomy. As they made their journey past the steel bridge towards the main lab, Steve walked down the few steps that were required and then turned to his left. 

What he saw stopped him to the very air in his lungs.

What he saw was- no, it looked like a prototype for the suit that Tony had, however, this one screamed horror.

“Looks like you were right”, Phil said as he crossed his arms, “he was building a suit”

“Honestly, I thought it would be bigger,” Steve replied nonchalantly as he heard the soft sound of chains rattling behind him. He turned around slowly as he began to ‘explore’ his surroundings. 

As he walked towards an elevated working area, Steve could not help but notice that there were sparks of electricity shooting out of the thick wires that were having from the roof.

As Steve stared at the roof that had the wires falling out of it, he became startled as he heard that loud sound of chains again, however this time instead of just rattling, they were full-on moving. Steve walked towards the large hanging chain links and came to stand right in front of it. 

Steve peering into the chained links darkness and was about to turn when he saw the unmistakable bright eye lights.

‘Shit!’ Steve thought as he noticed the eyes began to move higher and higher, and that when he realized, ‘Obadiah… Obadiah was in the fucken suit.’

“AHHHHHH!!”, Steve screamed as he noticed the suit began to target him. He ran into the main area where he knew the rest of the agents were waiting for him. As he turned around the corner, he noticed the agents looking around however when they saw him they began to point in his direction once they saw the giant monster that was chasing him.

Steve honestly had never felt more frightened in his life than the moment when he had heard the agent's bullets ricochet of the massive metal suit. Steve ran for his life like he never had done before, he never was one who shied away from the fact that he hated exercising but god as his witness, his daily runs was a fucken blessing as it was coming into use. 

As Steve ran, he headed into the direction of the entrance as he grabbed his phone and Bluetooth device from his pocket, he began to slow down as he entered his password, as he placed his Bluetooth device in his ear as he began to dial Tony’s number.

“ Tony! Are you okay?” Steve shouted in fear, his right hand that held his phone was visibly shaking as Steve tried to calm himself as he continued to talk to Tony

“I'm fine Steve,” Tony replied.

Stuttering Steve said, “Oba… Obadiah, Tony! He’s… he’s gone insane”

"I know Steve- Steve you have to listen to me now, you have to get out of there. Run to your car and just get the hell out of there,” Tony voiced over the phone.

“He’s got this suit… its-”

“Get out of there now Steve,” Tony interrupted him.

“And his… Tony, is there perhaps an earthquake happening right now?” Steve asked as he looked down to the tar paved ground as he noticed the large crakes forming, slowly rising from the ground was Obadiah. 

“Where do you think you going?” Came the sick metallic voice.

Steve looked up in fear as he noticed the vast metal suit that began to clench its fist. 

“Your services are no longer required” Steve’s eyes widened as he felt his heart dropped, he knew that if some sort of miracle did not happen within the next few seconds, he would die.

“HEYYYY!!!!!!!!!”

“Thank god!” Steve murmured in relief, as he looked into the sky, where he could make out what look liked… Tony’s suit.

However, whatever relief that Steve felt soon left his body as he saw Tony nosedive in the direction of Obadiah suit. Steve moved back as he saw Tony plummet into Obadiah and subsequently into the ground.

Steve turned as he made his way back into the building to look for Phil but stopped when he looked to the right as he observed the two metal suits soaring into the sky.

“ Please Tony, be careful.” Steve softly spoke.

——————————

Steve stood near Phil, by the Stark Industries Arc Reactor as he was informed that Phil would be making a call to his superior.

As Phil hung up on his phone call he turned to face Steve and questioned, “ when we left the offices, did you take the lock chip with you?”

Nodding Steve said “Yes, it in the car. We can quickly retrieve it if you need it.”

“Lead the way,” came Phil's response. 

Walking back outside Steve could not help but look at the sky, to see if anything new had occurred. As he saw nothing he went to retrieve the lock chip, placed it into Phil's hand when he heard, “Rogers!”

“Tony!,” Steve cried out, “ oh my god… are you okay?

“I'm almost out of power,” was the answer he got, “I gotta get out of this thing… ill be right there”

“Tony? Are you still there?” Asked Steve as he heard a complete radio silence coming from the other side of the phone.

“Rogers,” Steve heard the whisper.

“Tony?” Steve asked 

In a hushed tone, Tony said “This isn’t working, were going to have to overload the reactor and blast the roof”

“But… but how are we going to do that?” Steve stammered.

“You're going to do that,” was the short reply he got before Tony sighed as he exhaled air, “Go to the central console and open up both the circuits and when I get clear to the roof I want you to hit the master pass button, it going to fry everything up here.”

"I hope you know what you doing Tony,” Steve said gently as he walked back into the building, where glass shards pooled around him.

“Okay… I'm going in now”

“Make sure you wait till I tell you that I cleared the roof up and I say time”

Doing as he was told, Steve ran to the main power station, where he began to push all the controls downwards in a hurry as he waited for Tony's clearance.

Walking towards the central console began to follow the instruction he was given to a 'T’. As he made sure that all the controls were on, and that he had the master pass button waiting and ready, all he needed was Tony to say ‘go’.

“It’s ready Tony get off the roof,” Steve shouted, as he looked up to see Tony standing on said roof.

“AHHH” Steve screamed as he heard and saw the glass from the roof smashing into pieces as it began to fall, Steve bent down to allow the impact of the glass to fall onto his back.

After he noticed the glass stopped falling, Steve took that as a sign that it was okay to leave the position he was in, until he looked up and was met with Tony, hanging for his life on the roof.“Tony !” Steve cried out.

“Steve!” Tony shouted, “time to hit the button”

“You told me not to!”

“Just do it!"

“You’ll die!” Steve screamed in agony, “You’ll die, Tony! I can’t go through what I went through a few months ago, again Tony! I refuse to go through that!”

“PUSH IT!” Screeched Tony.

Looking up to Tony, Steve felt a tear fall from his eyes. He looked back down to open the case that held the red button, opened it and for a final time he looked back up at the roof, this time searching for Tony's eyes. As he finally made eye contact Steve mouthed, ‘I'm sorry’ as he pressed down on the button.

Live electrically was the only thing that surrounds Steve but all he could think of was Tony. Steve ran away from the console as he knew that if he did not run away he would die.

Steve ran like never before, like a made person until he ran into Phil who still stood outside as, “ Get as far away from here now!” Steve wailed as he was able to get Phil and his team far away from the building before, BOOM!!!!

Steve turned around before staring in complete and utter horror. What stood in front of him used to be a magnificent place for intellects to express themselves, as Steve stood there all he saw was nothing other than a gigantic furnace, burning all the memories, good and bad that were made there.

As Steve looked at the building reminiscing, his eyes expanded as he looked at while and shouted, “Tony!”

“Phil!” Steve said as he looked at the agent, “The roof… Tonys still on the roof, while you have to get him off from there. Bring an EMT or maybe a dozen.” 

“Steve,” Phil replied, “relax, we’ll handle it. I have already notified authorities to come to here A.S.A.P and they should be arriving within the next few minutes. He’ll be okay, trust me.” 


	14. Huh… that’s kind of catchy?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAPPY NEW YEAR!!!!!
> 
> This is the last chapter in this book but hopefully, it won't be the last as I plan on making this book into a series
> 
> Stones4eva2018💕💕

**Chapter 13**

**Huh… that’s kind of catchy?**

‘Architectural Digest’, Tony was going to kill him if he saw Steve reading that magazine since the publication told Tony that his cover was a bit too 'ostentatious' and Tony, in turn, told them to politely fuck themselves.

Steve sat next to Tony's hospital bed as he waited for him to wake up. He had been in the Private hospital for a day now and although the doctors said that he would make a full recovery, Steve knew that he would not have any peace of mind until he saw Tony wake up.

Steve closed the magazine and sat it down next to him as he replaces the magazine with his phone. As Steve looked at his phone, he saw that he received a message from Rhodey, sating that there was, unfortunately, going to be a press conference and within the next few days, he needed to tell him if there were any changes whether or not Tony would be able to make it or not.

Steve was going to reply when he heard a groan.

Turning to face Tony, Steve had a slight smile, “ Welcome back to the land of the living, Mr Stark.”

“Stevie, I almost die-” 

“No shit hey?! after that stunt you pulled, forcing me to push the button while you were on top of the roof, Tony!” Steve interjected.

“I wasn't finished,” Tony said as he sighed, “ I’m honestly grateful that if that were my last day, I would have died seeing the one person who has never let me down.”

“Well, Mr Stark-”

“Tony!”, he said, as he interrupted Steve, “Stevie, it's Tony. Like for fuck's sake, I give you a speech, a great speech... a one of a kind Anthony Edward Stark speech, and then you ruin the moment by calling me, Mr Stark.”

Laughing Steve looked at Tony and said, “ Tony, I’m angry at how you wanted to end thing. But I understand that you needed to do it. Next time you want to drag me into one of your ‘adventures’ make sure that it does not play an indirect cause to your death again- I still need to forgive you for that bat-shit operation stunt you pulled.”

“You love our little adventures Stevie,” Tony replied as his lips curled up into a slight smirk, "by the way, ask Dr W. to release me, please".

Standing up Steve rolled his eyes before looking at Tony, “No problem, but you sure? Anyway, if he does say it fine, then I should be able to schedule a press conference at SI. For either tomorrow or Thursday?”

“Make it on Friday?” Tony asked.

“I’ll see what I can do, Mr Stark,” Steve said as he made his way towards the door. He opened it and the looked back at tony, in a barely audible whisper, Steve said with a teary smile, “I’m happy that you're alive and well Tony, I truly and undoubtedly am,” before walking out of the door and closing it.

—————————————-

Steve always hated press conferences.

During the duration of him working at Stark Industries, and then working directly for Tony, Steve slowly began to hate this common occurrence. 

Standing in Tony's office, Steve knew that it was going to be a madhouse downstairs in Stark Industries reception area, where all their press work was done. In the background where Steve and Tony were standing, on the news that was being broadcasted live on tv, Steve heard Rhodey’s voice as he was giving his speech “There have been unconfirmed reports about a robotic prototype malfunction and caused damage to the Arc Rector…”

Focusing on Tony, Steve help the powdered make-up in his hand, as he tries to get rid of any noticeable scarring that Tony received on that dreaded night.

“Move the paper to the left, please… thank you,” Steve said as Tony was more focused on the newspaper article in his hands than the press conference.

“Iron man? Huh… that’s kind of catchy?” Tony voiced, “ it has a nice ring to it but its not technologically accurate, you see it a gold, titanium alloy…” Tony said as he lifted his nose into the air as Steve gently ripped the bandage off from it. “but its kinds of a provocative the imagery of it anyway”

“Here’s your alibi,” Phil said as he came in as he tried to hand Tony a set of cue cards.

Tony looked at Phil, “I don’t like being handed things.”

Sighing, Steve placed the makeup on Tony’s lap and reached out to grab the cue cards from Phil as he then placed said cards into Tony's hands.

“Here,” Steve said softly. Please do as you are told, Tony.”

“Sure, no problem,” Tony said as he glanced at the cards that were placed in his hands. 

“Okay? So how does this work?” came the questioning answer from Tony.

Steve reached out to grab the powder, that he placed on tony’s lap and began to powder Tony's nose, as he listened to Tony and Phil's conversation, “You were on your yacht, we have court papers that can prove that you were in Avalon all night, with sworn statements from 50 people.”

See, I was thinking we should maybe just say that it was Steve and me, alone… doing things…adult things on the yacht, oooww! Tony said as Steve rip the band-aid that laid on his forehead.

Tony looked into Steve eyes where he found a hint of a smile forming before Steve snapped the lid of the powder shut and turned around.

“Nope,” Phil said as he emphasized, “just read it word for word,”

“Alright.” Tony said sighing, Steve saw Tony scan the cards when he heard, “Huh? There’s nothing about Stane here?”

“That’s being handled,” Phil stated “, his on vacation… small aircraft, they have such a poor safety record.”

“But what about the whole cover store? A bodyguard? His my bodyguard? That’s kind flimsy? Don’t you think?” Steve snorted as he listened to Tony complain about the convincing cover.

“This isn’t my first rodeo, Mr Stark. Just stick to the official statement and in no time, this will be behind you” 

Phil looked between Tony and Steve before saying his goodbye’s in the form a slight order, “You’ve got ninety seconds, good luck.”

“Oh yes, Phil… I mean Agent Coulson,” Steve said as to be quickly jogged to stand right infant of Phil, “I just want to thank you, very much for all of your help.”

Phil smiled,” That what we do, you’ll be hearing from us” 

"From the Strategic Homeland Interv-”

“Just call us S.H.I.E.L.D”

“Right... S.H.I.E.L.D, ” Steve chuckled, “thanks again,” Steve said as he watched Phil turn to walk out the door. He turned walked towards the ottoman, that held Tony’s blazer and picked it up as he turned to Tony and said, “Let us get this show on the road”

“You know, it's actually not that bad? Even I don’t think I’m Iron Man,” Tony expressed as he stood up and walked towards Steve.

“You not iron man remember,” Steve told Tony, as he rolled his eyes.

“I am so” Tony stated as he ignored Steve. 

“Not-” 

“Nope, don’t even reply to that but you know? If I were to be iron man… hypothetically, I’d have this boyfriend, he thinks his short but I honestly I think that he is the perfect height, who knew my secret identity. He’d be a wreck… always be worrying if I’m okay yet, he’d be so damn proud of the man I’d become. He’d be wildly conflicted, which would make him more… I don’t know” clearing his throat as he stared at Steve, “crazy about me. Tell me you never think about that Stevie? Tell me you never think of that night?

As he placed the blazer on Tony and adjusted it, Steve looked at Tony with a quizzical look, “What night, Tony please be specific? Are you talking about… the night were we danced? Where you held me, twirl me and then held me some more? Where we went to the roof and then… and then you went downstairs to get me a drink and then left me there, all by myself? Is that the night you are talking about?”

“Ahem,” Tony cleared his thought as if owing up to his guilt.

“Thought so,” Steve said as he fixed tony’s blazer’s breast pocket, “Will that be all, Mr Stark?” Steve asked.

“Yes well, thank you, Mr Rogers”

“Don’t do anything stupid,” Steve mumbled as they walked out the door together.

—————————————

Steve stood at the back, where he was slightly spared from the commotion that was going on, he saw Tony walking up to Rhodey on the podium.

“Uh, it's been a while since I’ve been in front of you… so to keep my incredible assistant happy and I in his good books, I think, I'll just stick to the cards this time.” Tony started.

A murmur of laughter swept the room as Steve heard Tony give out a slight cough.

“There’s been speculations that I’ve been involved in the events that occurred on the freeway, the rooftop and-”

“Sorry Mr stark, do you honestly expect that we as the public should believe that that was just a bodyguard in a suit? That conveniently appeared, despite that fact that you have said that…” ‘Christina Everheart, that bitch’ Steve thought as he heard he voice. He knew for a fact that she was up to something, he just knew that she was trying to rile him up and it was working.

“I know this does seem confusing, for you, for all of you,” Tony said slightly condescending, “but it is one thing to question the official sorry but to come here and make up an entirely different one only this time with your accusations to say that I’m a superhero.” 

‘Tony!’ Steve mentally screamed, ‘ just stick to the fucken cards.’

“I never said that you were a superhero”

“Didn’t… good because that would be outlandish and uh… fantastic”

“I… I… I… I’m just not the superhero type,” Tony stuttered, “clearly with this- uh laundry list of character defects and all the mistakes I’ve made largely mainly public,” Steve noticed Rhodes lean in to whisper something into Tony’s ear.

Steve looked at Tony as Tony made eye contact with him, Steve felt a smile tug on his face as he knew with certainty what Tony was going to do next. Steve smiled at Tony and slightly nodded his head as he noticed Tony exhaled before a mischief look came in his eyes, he winked at Steve then uttered words that would change their life forever… 

“Truth is… I am Iron Man.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> finally, I can say that I'm done. 
> 
> writing this book has been a journey and a half. I started by pre-writting the entire book in the middle of june and when I had the confidence to post I did.
> 
> all the reads, kudos, comments and bookmarks I received has just been a motivation for me to carry on.
> 
> I hope that everyone had a great new year and allow this year to be one where everyone finds true happiness.
> 
> I look forward to starting the next journey that this book series will take me to with.
> 
> I hope you all like and enjoy the book.
> 
> Peace and love ✌🏼
> 
> Stones4eva2018💕💕


End file.
